saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Titanic Bestiary
This is a list of antagonists and creatures unique to the Basag na Mundo setting, as well as a quick reference for such creatures. 'Titanic Templates' Here is a list of templates used by Titanic Antagonists, mostly for quick reference. 'THE TYPHONIAN TEMPLATE' : One template is common to all Titan realms. The typhonian template improves immeasurably over the more common nemean template. While the latter improves normal earthly life forms to make them bigger, tougher and more aggressive, the former dwarfs nemean specimens, creating massive typhonian beasts 100 times the size of their mundane kin or more. In addition to massive size, typhonian beasts also possess Epic Attributes (usually Strength and Stamina) in divine proportions. The typical typhonian beast has Epic Strength and Stamina equal to its (Legend – 1). Since nearly all typhonian beasts have Legend ratings of 10 or higher, each of the monstrosities is a match for even a group of young Gods. : Some of the most famous typhonian beasts include great Typhon himself, the hundred-headed dragon of Greek mythology; his mate, Echidna, the Mother of Monsters; Leviathan, the gargantuan fish of Judeo-Christian legend (see pp. 305-307); and the thunderbirds, a breed of typhonian eagles remembered in the legends of many Native American cultures. : All Titans can cause a normal or nemean animal to grow to typhonian proportions with the expenditure of 20 Legend points. THE LUMINOUS TEMPLATE : Most, but not all, of the indigenous life forms of Akhetaten are considered luminous beings—filled with the glorious primal light of Aten, such creatures are too beautiful and radiant for lesser beings to even challenge. The player of an attacking Scion whose Legend rating is less than the targeted creature must roll (Willpower + Integrity + Legend) and get more successes than the target’s Legend in order to join battle against that creature. If the initial roll is unsuccessful, the player can roll again every five ticks to see if his character can overcome the effect. After a successful roll, the character can attack that creature freely for the rest of the scene. Characters with Legend ratings equal to or higher than that of the target creature are immune to this effect. : As a final defense, all luminous beings can self-destruct, unleashing all their Legend in a fiery explosive burst. This blast has a radius of (Legend x 3) yards and inflicts (Legend x 5) dice of lethal damage on everything and everyone within the blast radius. : A luminous creature is immune to Boons from the Sun Purview deployed by a Scion with a lower Legend rating. Attacks using the Darkness or Water Purviews, however, are considered to have the Piercing quality against such creatures. : Intelligent luminous beings are able to turn off their luminous qualities as they wish. Those who appear human often do so to appear as Gods so as to infiltrate their enemies. Aten can confer the luminous quality to any being who has sworn loyalty to him. THE PISCEAN TEMPLATE : Just as most of Akhetaten’s creatures are fashioned of light to reflect Aten’s glory, many beasts who swim the Drowned Road are designed by their creators to resist the crushing depths of the ocean. Every creature that Scions are likely to encounter here is immune to oceanic pressure and to drowning (save at the hand of Tethys). Many of these creatures are further protected by the blessing of the Titan itself. : Such beasts, referred to as piscean creatures, possess a preternatural toughness that far exceeds that of their mundane counterparts. A piscean beast doubles its Stamina for purposes of calculating soak, and it soaks lethal damage (but not aggravated damage) with its doubled bashing soak. Furthermore, if the beast has Epic Stamina, that Epic Attribute is treated as if it were one dot higher for the purposes of calculating bashing and lethal soak. This benefit cannot be used to give the beast the benefits of Ultimate Stamina. : Finally, piscean beasts are immune to any Boons from the Water Purview deployed by someone with a lower Legend rating. Attacks using the Earth or Fire Purviews, however, are considered to have the Piercing quality against piscean beasts. THE INFERNAL TEMPLATE : Most of the life forms indigenous to Muspelheim possess the infernal template. Infernal creatures possess bodies of magical coal, which burns constantly at incredible temperatures without ever being consumed by the fire. In addition to any other innate powers, an infernal creature is typically surrounded by a corona of red flames, although intelligent infernal creatures can turn off these flames for a scene at the cost of one Legend point if they have a good enough reason to do so. The heat of this fire inflicts (Legend) dice of lethal damage every five ticks on any beings not immune to fire or heat attacks who comes within (Legend) feet of the infernal creature. If the creature is a nemean, this range increases to (Legend x 5) feet. If the creature is a typhonian, the range increases to (Legend x 10) feet and the number of lethal damage dice rolled is doubled. : An infernal creature is completely immune to non-magical fire-based attacks of any sort, as well as any use of a Boon from the Fire Purview deployed by someone with a lower Legend rating. Attacks from the Water and Sky Purviews, however, are considered to have the Piercing quality against such creatures. THE GEOTIC TEMPLATE : Most of Terra’s inhabitants possess the geotic template. Such creatures are fundamentally connected to the life-affirming nature of this realm, a realm that is the epitome of the concept of a “biosphere.” This connection manifests itself in an astounding rate of regeneration for Terra’s creatures. A geotic creature regenerates a number of health levels equal to its Legend rating every six ticks. This regeneration does not distinguish between bashing or lethal damage. (If one Scion slashes at a ferocious nemean gopher with a sword and another bashes one with his fist, both will be astonished as the creatures’ wounds quickly heal up.) A geotic creature can heal aggravated damage only at the natural rate. : There are three limitations to this power. First, the effects of the geotic template apply only while the creature is within the realm of Terra. Second, this regeneration requires a creature to maintain contact with the earth, and if a Scion holds the creature aloft long enough, his allies can kill it. Finally, geotic creatures cannot regenerate damage inflicted with the Sky or Death Purviews. Such damage is treated as aggravated, although the creature can still apply its normal soak. : Geotic creatures are immune to Earth-based Boons deployed by beings with lower Legend ratings. Attacks using the Death or Sky Purviews, however, are considered to have the Piercing quality. THE MIASMIC TEMPLATE : While the creatures of Akhetaten are filled with the glorious primal light of Aten, the denizens of Soku-no-Kumi serve darker masters. A creature possessing the miasmic template invokes the primal terror of the dark that exists in all living things. Those protected by this template are too frightening for lesser beings to confront. The player of an attacking Scion whose Legend rating is less than the targeted creature must roll (Willpower + Integrity + Legend) and get more successes than the target’s Legend in order for his character to join battle against that creature. If the initial roll is unsuccessful, the player can roll again every five ticks to see if the Scion can overcome the effect. After a successful roll, the character can attack that creature freely for the rest of the scene. Characters with Legend ratings equal to or higher than that of the target creature are immune to this effect. As a side effect, miasmic creatures are invisible to the Sense Legend power of this realm’s giant ants. : As a final defense, intelligent miasmic beings can transform themselves into beings of pure shadow for the duration of a single tick. While protected by this shadow body, the creature ignores all damage inflicted on that tick save attacks based on fire or light (including the Sun Purview). This power has a prodigious Legend cost—10 points per tick—but while active, it provides a perfect defense against most physical attacks. : Miasmic creatures are immune to Boons from the Darkness Purview deployed by beings with lower Legend ratings. Attacks based on the Fire and Sun Purviews, however, are considered to have the Piercing quality. THE AERIAL TEMPLATE : Many of the creatures indigenous to this realm carry the aerial template. Aerial creatures are immune to the environmental hazards of Ehekatoyaatl. They can fly without effort and are immune to the effects of high winds, storms, electricity and cold. : Indeed, as a consequence of spending their entire lives aloft in the Endless Sky, aerial creatures remain perpetually charged with electrical energy. Physical contact with any creature carrying the aerial template automatically inflicts a number of dice of lethal damage equal to the creature’s Legend rating. Mechanically, any Scion who successfully strikes an aerial creature suffers a number of lethal damage dice equal to its Legend, and the creature itself adds its Legend rating to the damage pool of any physical attacks its makes against a Scion. : Aerial creatures are totally immune to all Boons from the Sky Purview deployed by beings with lower Legend ratings. Attacks based on the Darkness or Earth Purviews, however, are considered to have the Piercing quality against aerial creatures. THE MATHEAN TEMPLATE : All creatures that dwell within the vast chalky expanses of Crom Cruach possess this template, which derives its name from the old Gaelic word for maggot, mathe. Creatures with this template are innately venomous, and though this venom may be delivered by bites or blades, it acts as Titanspawn Venom (Tolerance —, Damage 6L/action, Toxicity 3, Penalty –5). : Additionally, the flesh of such creatures is partially calcified, lending to the development of strangely callused portions that are insensate and tough. This negates all wound penalties and other penalties associated with pain, for such creatures are wholly numb and without feeling. Because they are very nearly all mad (many of them having literal maggots crawling in the soft meat of their brains), they are also immune to powers that inflict insanity on them. : Finally, when killed, creatures with this template collapse in on themselves, quickly drying out and portions of their bodies turning into a fine talc-like powder that explodes outwards with the creature’s death throes. This causes a terrible choking sensation that acts as environmental damage (Mathean Death Cloud: Damage 5L/action, Trauma 3). These clouds linger and inflict damage for a number of actions equal to the creature’s Legend. : Mathean creatures are immune to Boons from the Death Purview deployed by beings with lower Legend ratings. Attacks based on the Health and Sun Purviews, however, are considered to have the Piercing quality. THE CHAOTIC TEMPLATE : The titanspawn created by Hundun itself usually manifest surrounded by clouds, rains of blood, sand or other substances, or swarms of insects. This cloud has a radius in yards equal to the creature’s Legend. Any solid-seeming core is merely a denser clot of this substance; only the creature’s eyes are truly solid. As such, Hundun’s creatures can be difficult to damage. No attack on the creature’s body, however powerful, can deal more than a single level of damage after soak. If the creature normally would have taken enough damage to kill it outright, it instead dissolves into the surrounding cloud, to coalesce again (down one level of damage) five ticks later. : Attacks on the creature’s eyes deal full damage. The eyes, however, possess a higher DV than the creature itself: Do not halve the (Dexterity + Athletics + Legend) total used to calculate Dodge DV before adding any bonus from Epic Dexterity. Chaotic creatures have no Parry DV because they are not solid enough to deflect an attack. : Their less-than-solid nature enables chaotic creatures to pass through tiny openings, such as under a door or through a screen or air vent: A barrier must be air-tight to keep out a chaotic creature. These creatures are immune to any Chaos Boon wielded by any creature whose Legend does not exceed its own. On the other hand, a chaotic creature’s Legend is considered two less than its true value against Guardian or Justice Boons. What’s more, such Boons briefly force a chaotic creature into solidity. : When a chaotic creature becomes the target of a Guardian or Justice Boon, the creature’s player resists the dice roll associated with that Boon using a (Willpower + Integrity + Legend) roll for the creature (and remember the reduction in effective Legend). If the attacker’s player wins the contest, the chaotic creature becomes solid for five ticks per net success of the attacker. The creature can no longer pass through small openings, and any attack upon it inflicts the normal quantity of damage.Finally, the actions of chaotic creatures are immune to Prophecy unless the creature becomes Fatebound in some way. No one can foretell the actions of Hundun’s emanations or predict when the Titan may empower a God as its avatar by proxy. THE SUKHESE TEMPLATE : All creatures that were unfortunate enough to find their way into Vritra’s parched mouth that have not yet had the life drained from them possess this template. Creatures with this template are near death by a magical form of dehydration. Their skin is pulled tight across their bones, their muscles hardened and stiff and their will is as strong as their thirst. : Each creature with this template gains an additional soak (4B/2L/2A) versus all types of damage, as the tissues surrounding each wound have been without water for long enough to dull the pain of any incoming strike. The blood of these creatures, now mixing with the dark sludge that is Vritra’s blood, flows less freely and is at a near crawl, allowing them to take considerable damage without noticing. Creature with the Sukhese template convert two -2 health levels into -1 health levels, as well as one -4 level into a -2 level. : When wounded, creatures with this template emit a foul smelling dust that magically sucks all moisture from the vicinity. Well-watered plants wither, puddles evaporate, and even the most torrential rain is interrupted. The ichor that flows within Scions is more resilient, but is slowed as well, causing each character within ten feet of an open wound to suffer a -3 Dexterity penalty for as long as they are within the space. If they manage to bring themselves outside of this manifestation of thirst, the effect lasts for 2 turns until the ichor no longer feels the horrific pull of Vritra’s blood. : Suhkese creatures are especially susceptible to Boons from the Water purview, for water to them has become a nearly unrecognizable element. Water-related boons, effects and the like gain an additional bonus to their dice pool equal to the number of dots of their power. For example, a three dot Water Boon gains three extra dice to its roll, as does a four dot Creature who uses a water-based attack on the Sukhese titanspawn. : However, creatures using Sun or Fire Boons against the Sukhese suffer the opposite effect, losing dice from their pool equal to that particular power’s number of dots. Both the sun and fire work aggressively to feed Vritra’s droughts, and using these powers against the Sukhese creatures is practically moot. : The Sukhese react against amrita as titanspawn, albeit in a more subdued manner. Instead of the lethal damage per dot per cup, the damage to Sukhese titanspawn is merely one bashing level per cup, regardless of potency. However, this does not stop the Sukhese from obtaining and hording the divine liquid. Part of Vritra’s mission is to collect all the amrita for himself and destroy it, removing divinity from the Gods. Therefore, his followers actively seek out amrita for their Titan, hoping to satiate his thirst for the liquid. Chances are, wherever amrita exists, a Sukhese titanspawn is likely nearby. THE AIONIC TEMPLATE : All creatures that exist in the boundless time of Zrvan possess this template, which derives its name from the Greek word for eternity or ages, aion. Time shifts and sways around aionic creatures, creating a maelstrom of misplaced time with the creature at the center. Intelligent aionic creatures can suppress this aura of uncertain time for the cost of one Legend point. Anyone within a number of feet equal to the aionic creature’s Legend is afflicted by bursts of sudden decay as time flares and fades, inflicting bashing damage equal to the creature’s Legend every five ticks on any beings not immune to the ravages of time. (Gods and those with some other form of eternal youth, such as the Extended Youth Knack, are immune. Their belongings, such as clothing, are still affected). : Aionic creatures are immune to Boons from the Stars Purview deployed by beings with lower Legend ratings. Aionic creatures halve their dice pool to resist Boons from the Magic Purview, and Boons from the Fire Purview have Piercing quality against aionic creatures — affecting all their soak, not just any armor they wear. Named Antagonists These are named Antagonists who are not Avatars or generic mooks, who have been fought or are about to be fought by the Sauh Derps. They are arranged, by name, in alphabetical order. Ama-no-Meijiro : He has the same stats of a shinigami as per the God Book, except that he possesses Epic Charisma and Manipulation of 6. He rolls 12 for all social rolls. In addition, he has a familiar called a shadowcat, a Nemean cat with the Miasmic Template. It also has the ability to walk through surfaces, as per unbarred entry. Andrei Zurmeric, Captain : He is a half-Lusca who can assume a humanoid, if gigantic form. His real form is that of a smaller Lusca but it is way bigger than his human form. His Legend is instead 9. He has epic 8 in Strength and Stamina carried over between both forms. He rolls 15 dice in all physical rolls. He has all the abilities of the Lusca in his 'true form' albeit weaker - and with the appropriate boons removed. Decimator, The : A Cyborg Demigod who is under the control of some strange power. He is a Legend 8 Demigod with Epic 7 in all Physical Attributes, as well as Epic 4 in all Mental Attributes. He rolls 15 dice for all physical actions, and 8 dice in all mental actions. His social scores are negligible. The Decimator has been mass produced by the Machine Titan. : Iron Horn : A bull demon who wields a large iron club. He rolls 15 dice for physical, 7 dice for social and 7 dice for mental. He is part of the ten Gossamers cave. Lady Black Widow : A spider demon who has taken a sultry, beautiful human appearance with some arachnid features. Most notably, she has an extra set of eyes above her brow. She leads the demons of Ten Gossamers Cave. : Mucrent Drangan : An ancient dragon who claims to have existed since 'Ginungagap' and lived until he was sealed in a mountain by the biblical Enoch. He has no name, having found no need for one. He views humans as nothing more than food, and thus does not understand a lot of human culture (such as ownership). He also doesn't seem to care that the titans are destroying creation. However, Josh Faust's ability to cook made him a staunch ally of the Derps; as a result, his current name was given by Daniss the Dark Angel - it roughly translates to "Dragon of Masalwawas". He is a Legend 9 dragon - and can use the ancient dragon tongue to invoke boons and magic. He may, at any point, use his social attributes and presence/command to replace the activation rolls for any boon or knack he possesses. O-namazu : A gigantic catfish who lives under the Islands of Japan, held in place by a rock and guarded by the god Kashima/Takemikazuchi. It has broken free and has destroyed Japan as a result in the Project Zero World Fragment. "Pallas Athena", The : A gigantic mechanical statue of Athena that flies over London, equipped with a dozen mystical lasers and projectile launchers. If a target is deemed enough of a threat, it is capable of performing a rush attack with its shield and lance that can destroy mountains. The 'Owl of Athena' is actually a drone that detects for use of Legend Energy, if the main Pallas Athena body takes enough damage, it will split off and become a humanoid robot that can fight on its own. The Pallas Athena has been destroyed and is being salvaged for parts. Rodolfo Hunningr, Mayor : He is a Muspell Giant of Legend 9. He instead uses his goons, who are either Fire Giants or Muspell Giants with varying legend ratings and power. He rolls 15 dice for all social rolls, and has Epic 6 for all Social Attributes. His Mental and Physical attributes are as of yet, unknown. Shuten Douji : The strongest Oni of the mountains. The warriors at Kashima claim he is the one leading the attack upon the Kashima Shrine. : Tiger Maw : A tiger demon who has taken human form and dedicates his life to Kung Fu at the Ten Gossamers Cave. He has taken humanoid form and practices Hung Gar (Tiger Crane). He rolls 20 dice for unarmed physical attributes, 10 for social attributes and 15 for mental. He is of legend 9. : : Mooks These are unique creatures that tend to appear in the Basag na Mundo, but are numerous enough to not have the distinction of being a named character. They are arranged, by name/classification, in alphabetical order. Aka-sun-Class Gaia Titan : This title was given by the god Madlife. The giant resembles a baby's face immediately surrounded by hundreds of tentacular appendages. However, the being is a couple hundred meters tall, and can topple skyscrapers with its tentacles. The being has a childlike intellect, and favors the taste of pizza. It is the first titan to be subdued alive by the Type 4 human race. (With the help of Madlife) Scientists and occultists theorize that this is the infant form of some greater monstrosity. Trophy: If this being has a trophy, it is unknown as of yet. Bruiser-Class Gaia Titan : A bruiser-class Gaia Titan is basically a giant of varying legend, with the Geotic Template. These particular giants do not care about their own safety, losing mental attribute dots as they grow in size and power. Their preferred mode of attack is to crush, tackle or to eat their opponent, and often appear in large numbers. They are capable of jumping really high. They can be best described as oversized humans with varying body proportions and facial features. Trophy: Higher Legend Bruiser-Class titans possess Stone Hearts, which, on top of the standard eitr effect, grants the user the Geotic Template for one scene. Otherwise, they possess the standard eitr-filled giant hearts. Conflagration-Class Inferno Titan : The conflagration-class Inferno titan is literally a living flame that possesses a solid face. As the flame grows, so does its power. The being can control its flame like its own body, making it grow in a specific direction or lash out at opponents with crude limbs. The solid face is the only sure way to 'damage' the creature. However, other methods such as water and fire-fighting methods can also work to defeat the creature. When it has grown to a large size, however, such methods may lose effectiveness. Trophy: When defeated, the face becomes a lump of coal that is eternally on fire. However, the first person to touch this coal is immediately immune to its fire, being able to hold it with his bare hands. This coal can be used as a source of fire and light anywhere in the world as this coal is indestructible, and its fire cannot be extinguished, with the exception of ultimate strength and applications of Avatar Expression. Crawler-Class Worm Titan : Essentially a scaled-up earthworm that can crash through the earth, infrastructure and devour people whole. Trophy: If one cuts open these worms, they will find highly pressurized carbon material within its white flesh. It has lots of mundane diamonds in its body. Sometimes it may have a relic or two, from unfortunate scions that have been eaten. Cruach-Class Worm Titan : Cruach is an Ancient Irish Name that loosely means 'Slaughter/Bloody/Gory'. This worm titan is one that revels in destruction, by smashing into building foundations and shattering the earth. It has mandibles made of what seem to be human hands, and is known to devour humans whole. The Worm also leaves behind a toxic mucus, and carries strange flesh-eating maggots. It is essentially a typhonian serpent with the mathean template, and uses earth boons to travel quickly through the solid structures. Trophy: The Cruach-class Worm Titan's trophies, in addition to relics from heroes it may have ingested, also has a diamond somewhere in its head, that channels the earth purview. Also, one may channel legend into the diamond to be able to see through solid mass at meters equal to the scion's sight range. However, this power only works when one is completely buried or underground. Danessian Inquisitor : Legendary humanoid beings and scions who have been integrated into Danessian society to hunt down non-sanctioned elves. They are treated as scions of various legend ratings, but never of god level. However, they possess a special ability that allows them to grant the Emperor their senses, and summon him almost instantly. However, the abilities are subject to the Emperor's permission.'' Trophy : ''As scions and legendary beings of humanoid shape, they tend to have some form of relic on their being, allowing them to use their supernatural boons. The nature of the ability is still a mystery, one which has yet to be solved. Half-Spawn : Half-spawn are essentially inhuman creatures from the official books that have a humanoid form. They are called half-spawn because they are usually the result of some strange union between man and monster. These are''' usually found in New Manila. Essentially, lower the legend rating of the 'source' monster by 1. Reduce their boon and epic stats as appropriate. The Half-Spawn becomes a normal sized human. Then, start removing inhuman features save for one per 3 legend (Legend 3 Octopus half-spawn may retain a single Tentacle, while a Legend 6 Megalodon may retain its Shark Teeth and Fins, etc) Then apply social dots as appropriate. Half-spawn can usually revert to their 'true form' as a miscellaneous action, allowing for better use of their abilities as well as their templates. ''Trophy: They do not have the usual trophies of their monstrous parents, but usually have relics of all sorts. : Heundev Hewes (Creature *****) : Another terrible Masalwawas Chimera that looks like a giant eagle with a giant man's head and mechanical parts replacing its wings and internal organs. This gigantic monstrosity serves as transport for the Empevov's Opache Marmes, they are capable of carrying at least one squad. Stat-wise it is a military cargo-plane with gigantic eagle talons and sentience. Sometimes it can have missiles and guns. Trophy: The Heundev Hewes usually has Masalwawas weapons or technology, if it hasn't self-destructed. Judeo-Christian/"Popular" Demons (Followers * to *****) : They vary in size and type, but are generally Spectres who can materialize for longer periods of time, usually to make deals with or to trick people. They are capable of doing various tasks, but usually ask for something in return. They feed on negative emotions, usually adhering to one of the 7 vices. Demons tend to act according to their chosen vice, and push others to do so as well. Performing actions in pursuit of their chosen vice gives them 1 legend if they are within the area. Stronger Demons can be lesser immortals of legend 8 or lower. ''Trophy: ''Lesser Demons usually have a body fluid that when ingested, causes the person to regain a willpower point when he next performs the demon's vice. Stronger demons may have relics on them, as well as followers who may be willing to serve the killer. : Kheper Kamen's Demons (Followers ** to ***; He refuses to grant any more than 5) : Kheper coerced them to follow his will via ancient and powerful magic. They are usually demons that adhere to gluttony or sloth. Ironically, they are good at menial work, such as cooking and cleaning. As a result, Kheper is lazier and eats more than he should, so its a win-win for them. However, they are lazy themselves, if left alone. They prefer to spend their day eating and/or just lounging around. Kheper keeps them in check by promising to feed them strange and new things (usually his enemies), as well as mandatory days off. : Kheper says he has about three legions worth of demons though, so these may just be his 'front' men. This is evidenced by the 'Giant Face' Demon he summoned when fighting the Terra portal in Type 4 Metro Manila. Laser-Class Gaia Titan : A Laser-class Gaia Titan looks like a gigantic brain with two huge disks for eyes, standing on two legs. It is essentially a legend 7 giant that possesses the Geotic Template, as well as an abnormally high Perception Score (Epic 6, each one rolls 20 dice). It has telescopic vision that works for miles. However, it is noticeably weaker than the other giants of its size - which it makes up for with its devastating Laser Attack, which rolls 20 dice to hit (epic 6), that deals +20L Damage. This damage is piercing, its range can reach lower orbit. However, these giants never commit friendly fire. Trophy: The Laser-Class Gaia Titan, if slain carefully, has a rare organic lens in its eyes that varies in size, from the size of a hand mirror, to the diameter of a large table. If made into a relic, these lenses can be used to augment the effects of sun-boons. It may also be used to build relic lasers. Lemmen Bhutten (Creature *****) : A terrible Chimera that is mass produced as Masalwawas' defense. It combines a giant, a tank and a space shuttle into one killing machine. It is capable of orbital flight and epic strength melee attacks. The Lemmen Bhutten may be ridden by scions and allies of the Dark Angel, but there is only room for one normal-sized person within the vehicle. '' Trophy: ''Why would you want anything to do with this? Mizuchi-Class Drowner Titan : The Mizuchi-class Drowner Titan is a gigantic serpent that seems to be made out of shining blue water. It has supreme control over water, except in the rare case that it must sink a calabash. One can only deal damage to it by attacking the oddly colored water that represents its flesh. It is essentially a Typhonian serpent with the Piscean Template. They can shapeshift their own flesh using water purviews, since they are made out of water. '''''Trophy: The Mizuchi-class Drowner Titan, when slain, becomes water of the same type from which it manifested. (If it appeared in a river, it becomes river water, if it appears at sea, it becomes salt water, etc.) However, it leaves behind gelatinous patches of its strangely-colored flesh. Each patch can be used in many alchemical ways, usually as an ingredient in potions. If ingested raw, it grants the piscean template for one scene. Myiasis-Class Worm Titan : Myiasis is a medical term which indicates a maggot infestation in animal or human tissue. The Myiasis-class worm titan is a large worm that burrows in the ground and sends forth the green giants of crom cruach into the world. It is a typhonian maggot with the Mathean Template, except that it has an organ which serves as an two way path to the titanrealm. Trophy: If one is brave enough to enter through the smelly organ, (it resembles a sphincter) it serves as an instant passageway to the titanrealm of crom cruach. Otherwise, the gigantic maggot sometimes collects precious materials in its flesh as it travels deep within the earth, some of which may channel the death purview when embedded or forged into relics (due to the maggot's connection with rot). Nemean Wild Horse (Individually Creature **, As Herd, Followers ****) : Essentially, a Nemean Horse, except that it is a feral creature, assuming its natural course in the wild. Being Prey, they tend to flee, except in rare circumstances, such as protecting foal. Their kicks deal +12L, their bites deal +5L. All Nemean Wild Horses worship Mother Mustang, so being able to communicate with them in her name should easily get them to follow you. Trophy: '''''Nemean Horse Leather is a tougher version of its mundane counterpart, and can be very useful for relic leathercrafters. Black King : (Creature ***** **) The legendary Nemean Horse "Black King" does not yield to any person, except one he deems his superior at Horse Politics. Anyone who bests Black King in Horse Politics may then gain the loyalty of him and his herd. He has the strange power to alter his size as a subconscious action, and has shown himself capable of crushing multiple men with one hoof, when he appears to be much smaller. He has also defeated several Nemean predators, including Tigers, Lions and Sharks. Opache Marmes (Followers *** to *****; 5-dot allows for Squed Mede) : These are elfed lesser giants who have been taught the Uddex Cotartos, and underwent the horrifying surgeries to make them loyal killing machines of the Empevov. They are fully armored giants who wield Ferge Wurld Beltes or Heudy Beltes. Their heads have been placed in their chest to fool opponents, and allow them to make full use of their protective pauldrons(their helmets remain where their heads used to be). Their organs have been similarly rearranged for greater efficiency in battle. However, their most fearsome ability is to unify into a creature called a Squed, by using a miscellaneous ability called Squed Mede. A squed is a horrific chimera that essentially 'upgrades' the combined fighting power of the Opache Marmes into that of a single Legend 8 Elder Giant, albeit with 8 arms and 4 legs. The squed also has a high negative appearance rating. If the squed is killed, however, all Opache Marmes that were part of it also die. Trophy:'' As standard giants, their blood is filled with eitr. However, if they undergo Squed Mede and become a squed, the slain squed generates a small heart called a Remy Squed instead. When eaten whole, the Remy Squed restores willpower points to maximum. Tornado-Class Hurricane Titan : A Tornado-class Hurricane Titan looks like a living tornado, with organs such as lungs, eyes and brains visible within its swirling mass. It has the Aerial Template. Attacking it halfheartedly can lead to one's demise, as one can get caught in the tornado to be hit by its electric charge, or have his projectiles flung back at him. Truly a challenge even for gods, the living tornado can attack multiple times with the objects caught in their 'body'. Each individual Hurricane Titan is capable of leveling a city by itself. '' Trophy: '''''The Tornado-class Hurricane Titan, once slain, becomes nothing more than its gigantic organs, as the wind that was once its 'skin' dies. The gigantic Organs may serve as interesting science experiments, but the real treasure lies somewhere in the brain, in the form of a hard, stone-like mass that emits electrical charges. This node regulates the tornado that serves as the creature's skin. When used as a relic, the user may spend a single point of legend, channeling the node and gaining a personal tornado shield. While active, the user adds a +2 bonus to his chosen DV (parry or dodge) for each sky boon he possesses. In addition, any small projectiles (bullets, arrows, rocks, etc) that fail to hit him are instead caught in this tornado. They may be flung back as a reflexive thrown action, using the Character's own strength+thrown stat. They now deal +1L (regardless of projectile type) again for each sky boon he possesses.